¡Solo tenían que rellenar unos informes!
by Nixie-nix
Summary: Jhon y Fin deben quedarse hasta tarde rellenando unos simples informes extras, así de sencillo... o al menos eso parece. ADVERTENCIA: ¡No yaoi!


Esto es un one-shot sobre Odafin Tutuola y Jhon Munch. Es algo raro pero tenía ganas de escribir y esta idea surgió cuando una mágica noche me puse a explorar y descubrí que no había ningún fics en español de Fin, Jhon, Nick, etc. La mayoría eran de Olivia/Elliot y, a pesar de que me agrada esa pareja, no son los únicos personajes en esta maravillosa serie, ¿no creen?

Bueno... aquí les dejo mi muy raro y problemático one-shot. Saludos!

* * *

La noche había caído y los detectives ya estaban preparándose para volver a sus casas.

-ya quiero irme a dormir-comentó Amanda mientras guardaba unas lapiceras en su bolso

-aun hay mucho que hacer-objetó Olivia, quien andaba de aquí para allá con una pila de papeles en mano-no podemos descansar...

-si podemos-le cortó su compañero, Nick-solo dejas los papeles, vas hasta tu casa, te acuestas, cierras los ojos y el resto es por arte de magia-bromeó, Amanda se rió disimuladamente pero Olivia solo lo fulmino con la mirada

-aun estoy esperando mis $20 de la apuesta pasada-le recriminó Olivia con sonrisa maléfica Nick se hizo el desentendido-¡y no finjas, Amaro!-Amanda comenzó a reír mas fuerte

-emmm... mi hija me esta esperando en casa-Nick, antes de que Olivia lo pudiera acusar, salio disparado de la oficina con su chaqueta en mano

-¡Amaro!-gritó Olivia, acto seguido agarró su chaqueta y salio corriendo detrás del latino-¡hasta mañana, Amanda!-grito antes de desaparecer, Amanda siguió riendo en su lugar

-¿que eran esos gritos?-Cragen, Fin y Jhon se acercaron a Amanda, quien aun seguía riendo

-Nick y Olivia-dijo a modo de respuesta

-eso explica tanto-habló Jhon con sarcasmo

-se olvidaron de sus mochilas-apuntó Fin

Las mochilas de los dos detectives aun seguían en sus respectivos escritorios

-yo se las llevo-se ofreció Amanda, ya parando de reír pero aun sonriendo

-ya deben de estar llendo sus casas-opinó Cragen con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-deben de estar discutiendo en el aparcamiento-corrigió Amanda ya con las dos mochilas en mano

-¿discutiendo?-curioseo Fin

-Nick le debe $20 a Olivia de la apuesta anterior-explicó Amanda ya caminando a la salida-hasta mañana-saludó

-hasta mañana-saludaron los otros tres al unísono, la rubia rápidamente despareció

-yo también me tengo que ir-habló Cragen-ustedes se quedan a rellenar los informes extras que nos mando Barba...

-¡¿porque?! ¡no!-se quejaron ambos detectives

-Barba lo ha ordenado-dijo Cragen en gesto serio a pesar de que Barba solo era asistente del fiscal

-dile a Barba que nos venga a ordenar cuando pase el metro diez-se burló Jhon, pero una mirada de Cragen basto para que se callara

-hasta mañana y traten de no incendiar nada-Cragen salió del apartamento, no muy seguro de la decisión recién dada

Una vez que Jhon y Fin se quedaron solos, cada uno fue directo a su escritorio

-pobre Nick-se compadeció Jhon mientras comenzaba a rellenar los formularios

-eso le pasa por apostar-se burló Fin mientras hacia lo propio con su parte de los informes-¿quien iba a pensar que Smorthets iba a salir a la cabeza? ¡Just tenia mas oportunidad!-dijo como si fuera algo obvio

-pero Smorthets tiene una gran defensa-le contradijo Jhon con gesto serio-Just pudo a ver perdido si no fuera porque el caballo de Smorthets se freno de golpe por un mal trote...

-no digas tonterías, Jhon-Fin ya se estaba empezando a enojar por la ignorancia de su amigo y compañero-Just es el mejor...

-¿mejor que Longeri?-le cortó su amigo en gesto de burla, Fin lo ignoró

-lo que yo estoy diciendo es que Just es invencible-explicó

-¿mas que Longeri?-volvió a preguntar Jhon con burla al saber que Longeri tenia muchas mas posibilidades que Just en el torneo y eso Fin lo sabia pero no lo iba a admitir

-cállate-ordenó Fin de mala gana pero Jhon no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer enojar a su amigo

-solo digo que Leongeri...

-¡¿porque no te casas con Longeri?!-Fin se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Jhon con expresión de furia, Jhon se sorprendió ya que no pensó que hacerle enojar le iba a tomar, al menos, diez minutos

-¡porque no es legal casarse con un caballo de carreras!-se defendió Jhon con el puño en alto

-¡eres un abusador de caballos!-le recriminó Fin-¡ahora se porque dices que tus ex siempre son unas yeguas!

-¡y tu un abusador de gatos!-le recriminó su compañero-¡ahora se porque vas siempre a la gateria!

-no existe la gateria-objetó Fin con el ceño fruncido

-claro que si-le contradijo Jhon-solo que tu lo conoces como "la casa de Amanda"

-¿estas insinuando que estuve con Rollins?-quiso cerciorarse Fin, aunque por dentro ya quería matarlo

-no Fin, estoy insinuando que estuviste con Cragen-se mofó Jhon-¡claro que estoy insinuando que estuviste con Amanda!

-¡y tu estuviste con la loca de la esquina!-le auto-recrimino Fin

-¿con Maria? ¡es la mujer de Nick!-le recordó de mala gana

-¡felicidades! eres el peor amigo del mundo-dijo Fin con sarcasmo, Jhon solo respiro tres veces para no partirle la cara en ese mismo instante

-no estuve con Maria, ni con caballos-habló pausado y tranquilo

-y yo no estuve con Amanda-objeto Fin mas tranquilo, Jhon lo miro fijo y Fin le devolvió la mirada

1... 2... 3... 4...

-¡estuviste con Olivia!-ambos amigos se comenzaron a lanzar cosas entre ellos

***************A la mañana siguiente*************

-espero que estos no hayan roto nada-rezaba Cragen mientras entraba a la oficina de la UVE

Cuando entró se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. Las ventanas rotas, los escritorios volteados, papeles por doquier y sillas volteadas

Nick, Olivia y Amanda se giraron rápidamente, al ver a su capitán, con sus caras de "por primera vez no fui yo"

Cragen suspiró pero rápidamente encontró a los culpables de todo ese desastre. Fin, con un labio partido y todo despeinado, y Jhon, con sus anteojos rotos y un ojo morado, estaban sentados en el medio del desorden con expresiones serenas.

-¿que... pasó... aquí?-preguntó Cragen con todo su auto-control posible

-Capitán, no le voy a mentir-prometió Fin, Cragen asintió-pero todo fue culpa de Jhon...

-¡hey!-se quejó el canoso, Cragen suspiró nuevamente

-un solo favor-Cragen habló pausadamente-¡solo tenían que rellenar los informes!-eso lo terminó gritando

Cragen tenia razón. Después de todo... solo eran unos informes.

FIN...

* * *

Y eso es todo... raro, ¿verdad? pero es que estaba aburrida y bueno... esto surgió

Besos!


End file.
